CyberConnect
Birth of CyberConnect and History '''2005''' CyberConnect Corporation was created in 2005, by President, CEO, and Chief Software Developer Joseph Stacko. Before this time, CyberConnect Corporation was simply a fan-based website for the popular anime/video game line, .Hack//. Originally a freewebs.com based site, CyberConnect Co. (CC Corp.) was a one manned operation for the first few months, as Mr. Stacko programmed the original source code for ''The World v1.0''. In December of 2004, ''The World v1.0'' was released on the old freewebs site. Within a few weeks of being up, CC Corp. was already growing. From a small Freewebs site, simply being a main page, download page, screen shot page, and comment box, the site quickly grew, until freewebs was no longer a suitable host for the soon to be company. On March 18th, 2005, CyberConnects.com, the official homepage of the CyberConnect Corporation, as well as the homepage of the MMORPG, The World was opened. The original CC Corp. site was very similar to the current one, yet on a much smaller scale. Yet even with the smaller size, Mr. Stacko realized that he would not be able to run things on his own much longer. So it was at this time, that the original CC Corp. employees were hired: Tehkis, The Portrayal, and Havoc. These three employees, under the guidance of Mr. Stacko, created the foundation for what ''The World'' is today. Soon after, ''v2.0'' of The World was released, as this occurred, more and more people flooded into ''The World'' and the realm of CC Corp. Yet, it was at this time that the first 'crisis' of CC Corp. occurred. Not only did the website crash for about a week, yet at the same time several employees began to step out of the line on their positions. Mr. Stacko quickly set them straight however, and needing a replacement for The Portrayal (who had become to busy in real life for CC Corp.) hired Subaru. It was at this time, CyberConnect created their first slogan: ''"Making Fantasy a Reality"''. '''2006''' At this time, stress from school and work began to get to Mr. Stacko, and it was about this time that he began to think about selling CC Corp. As ''v3.0'' was released, so was the sale of CyberConnect Corporation, along with the rights to The World, to Tehkis, vice president of CyberConnect Corporation. Although Tehkis only owned ''The World'' for a few weeks (he sold it back to Joseph about two weeks after purchasing it), he began what was to be known as the first "Revamp" of The World. With this update, everything aside map data was cleared, and redone. Although this caused ''The World'' to be down for some time, when it got back up, it was running better then ever. It was about this time as well, May of 2006, which CyberConnect Corporation became an official company as well - Cyberconnect LLC. As Joseph regained control of CC Corp., things seemed to go smoothly for the next few months. A new member, EyeofCalamity, joined the CyberConnect Co. staff, which greatly increased the number of fields present in ''The World''. Yet peace cannot go on forever. Subaru, a system mapper for The World, had been giving out multiple rare, and event based items to PCs of ''The World'', for free. This promptly got her fired from the company, and called for a massive recall on many items in ''The World''. At the same time, ''The World'' was still growing, and the now nearly error free system, seemed to be at its prime. As the community both in ''The World'' and on the CyberConnect Co. site grew, it became obvious that a System Administrator would be needed to help with this. Thus, Michelle Garriga (Abscissa) joined the CyberConnect Co. staff, along side Joseph, Michael Johnson (Havoc), Eye, and Tehkis. Thus for the next several months, ''The World'' simply grew and grew, update after update. As this was going on, CC Corp. began to plan its next big project: ''The World R:2''. This new game would be done in the C++ programming language, and would be 3d, unlike the current version of ''The World''. As Joseph worked on both, with the rest of the staff hard at work on ''The World'', both grew and grew. Yet then, tragedy struck. As Joseph began chats with Bandai Namco, Tehkis, for reasons unknown, hit ''The World'' with a virus, due to his allowed access to the servers. After the damage was found, Joseph decided to simply restore as much data as possible, and to perform the second Revamp. This revamp, which would be called ''v5.0'', as well as version ''"Welcome to The World"'', called for completely rewriting the stats system of the game, to match the PS2 .Hack// stats system. Currently, ''The World'' is still being repaired due to this. '''// FIRE BREAKS OUT IN CC CORPORATION: CRUCIAL DATA LOST //''' August 28 - CC Corporation, a wholly-owned subsidiary of ALTIMIT Corporation (Nasdaq: ALT) has suffered massive amounts of property and data loss due to fire damage. Developers at CC Corporation were working on a project called "The World," an online video game in which players can log in and experience a fantasy world with players around the world. The fire, which took place overnight, spread through critical data servers, and the extent of data loss has not been determined. The cause of the fire is yet unknown, but investigators are actively searching the premises. Arson has not been counted out. The project's lead developer, Harald Hoerwick, was unavailable for comment. He has been missing since then, and CC Corporation urges the global community at large to pray for his safety and well-being. It is unknown if he was at the premises at the time of the fire, and his whereabouts are currently unknown. Joseph Stacko, acting manager of PR of CC Corporation, had very strong words to say: "While we do not know the extent of the damage caused by this fire, I guarantee that we will continue working on The World. However, we would like to warn the internet community that some crucial AI programs may have been lost during the fire. Be advised that we are working on retrieving the program, and will have the help of all the employees of ALTIMIT Corporation." According to Stacko, the team at CC Corporation is looking specifically for a program known as AIDA. It apparently is attracted to places where a great deal of information can be found, and will most likely gravitate to websites that have collected information about The World. To help find AIDA, join ALTIMIT Corporation. '''2007''' ''' ''' Staff